Perfect Together
by Skitty13
Summary: Soulmates AU. Everyone has their perfect match, someone they were destined to be with. May always wondered who that person would be, waiting for the day they would meet. Sometimes the person could be right in front of you without you noticing. Contestshipping.


Perfect Together

Contestshipping

Hi hi people! Thanks for stopping by. :)

I read a story involving the idea of soulmates, and thought, why don't I give it a try? So here you go, contestshipping, soulmates AU style!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or the soulmate idea

* * *

"May?"

The brunette turned around at the sound of her name. Seeing her travelling companion approaching, she signalled for Beautifly to stop their training for the time being.

"Hey Ash," she greeted, holding onto the pink Frisbee she had been using. "What's up?"

"Brock says it's time for dinner," the raven haired trainer said as he gestured back to the Pokémon Center. He glanced at the Frisbee and smiled. "Still practicing?"

May nodded, playing around with her held item. "My first contest is tomorrow. I wanted to be prepared."

"That's the spirit!" Ash exclaimed, pumping a fist up into the air enthusiastically. A big grin appeared on his face as he gave her a big thumbs up. "We'll all be cheering for you from the audience. You can count on it!"

Tossing up the Frisbee, the butterfly Pokémon once again used Silver Wind to keep it up in the air for a while before it wobbled and landed a few feet in front of them. They both stood around in silence watching Beautifly fly around in happy circles for a moment before May decided to speak again.

"Truthfully, I'm kind of nervous," she admitted, poking her fingers together. Letting out a nervous laugh, she walked over to pick up the fallen Frisbee. "I'm... not scared of losing, I just don't want to disappoint anyone if I mess up."

"Hey, you'll be fine," Ash reassured, resting his hand on her shoulder. "You know what I do when I'm nervous?" May shook her head. "I talk to the people I care about. That always helps."

"Like Misty?" May asked teasingly.

Everyone had a soul mate, their perfect match, and you could tell who they were by the name on your wrist. Many people would spend years or a lifetime before encountering theirs, but they would always meet at one point in life. No matter who it was, people always claimed it was worth the wait.

Ash glanced down at his wrist, smiling fondly at the name ink on it; Misty Waterflower.

"Yeah," he agreed, nodding. "Misty is always supporting me, and I'm there for her when she needs me."

He glanced up to see May watching him with a soft smile. His words from the heart were touching, and she yearned to hear similar words from her own soul mate. Someday.

"You'll find him eventually," the brown eyed guy in front of her said. The sound of a stomach rumbling filled the air and Ash awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, can we go in yet? We shouldn't keep everyone else waiting."

"Yeah," May agreed, calling out to Beautifly to follow them. She down at her own wrist for a moment, wondering if her soul mate was as eager to her as she was to meet him.

Her thoughts drifted back to the arrogant green haired guy she had bumped into earlier that day. She didn't catch his name, but somewhere deep down, she had a bad feeling about her new rival. She just couldn't place the reason behind it. Shaking it off, she tailed after Ash to go eat dinner. By the smell drifting out from the Pokémon Center, it had to be delicious.

...

Later that night, May found herself unable to sleep. Thoughts about the contest kept her awake, and it was just one of those nights where she was having trouble sleeping. Sitting up, she looked down at her wrist again, the name on her wrist was illuminated by the moonlight coming from the window.

Drew Hayden.

Tracing the name carefully letter by letter, she glanced around the room she was staying in with her friends. Deciding to get some fresh air, she slipped on her shoes and quietly left the room.

The silent hallways echoed her footsteps loudly, making her more aware of how late it was. Leaving the Pokémon Center doors, she walked along the path of Slateport City that led to the beach. In the area that overlooked where she had been training earlier that day, May sat down and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

The sound of the night Pokémon created a soothing tune, relaxing all of her nerves. Everything about the atmosphere felt comfortable, nothing that required her to dwell on and stress over.

Minutes later, the sound of foot falls interrupted her thoughts. Turning around, she spotted the green haired guy from before.

"Oh, it's you," she murmured, turning her back to him.

The guy raised an eyebrow, walking towards her. "You're that girl from earlier today. What are you doing here?"

"Getting some fresh air," May replied, she started to get up, brushing off her clothes. "I should leave. Don't want to be somewhere I'm not suppose to."

"Wait."

The word halted her step, as she paused and turned back. Their eyes met and May saw his expression soften slightly.

"You don't have to go. I know we'll be rivals tomorrow, but do you think we can talk for a while right now?" he asked. "Only if you want to, that is."

Sitting back down in the grass, May pat the space next to her. Watching him hesitate for a moment before sitting down, she turned her gaze back up to the moon and the ocean.

"Is tomorrow going to be your first contest?" she asked, not bothering to look at him.

"No," he responded. "I'm guessing it's yours though, isn't it?"

May nodded, leaning back on her hands. "Is it obvious?"

"You have room for improvement," he said.

"Yeah. I know."

There was a moment of silence as they both watched the waves down below wash against the shore. Although it was getting later, neither made the decision to leave quite yet.

"Have you found your soul mate yet?" May asked quietly, thinking back to the name on her wrist.

"Not yet," the green eyed guy next to her replied. "Have you?"

"Ditto," she answered. She let out a small sigh. "I hope I find him soon. I want to have someone there for me at moments like this."

There was a soft hum of agreement that came from him before he said, "I think we should get some sleep. Otherwise, we'll both be falling asleep during the contest."

"Ha, yeah, I guess so." May yawned.

Beside her, the green haired male had already stood up and offered his hand out to her. Staring at the hand, May noticed something on his wrist, his soul mark. More specifically, a letter of his soul mate's name, _M._ Feeling her heart skip a beat, she pushed away the question she wanted to ask. Taking his hand, she was quickly pulled to her feet.

"Thanks for the chat," he murmured, pulling back his arm out of her sight. "Night."

"Sweet dreams," she chimed back, turning to walk back to the Pokémon Center.

Thinking back to the possible name on his wrist, she wondered if it was her name. Pushing away that thought, she glanced back down at her own soul mark. They were bound to meet one day. With linger thoughts about their conversation and soul mates, May was able to drift asleep much easier this time she climbed into bed.

...

"Cancelled?" Drew said out loud, looking at the poster posted on the doors of Contest Hall. He skimmed through the rest of the notice. Someone had accidentally set off the sprinkler system and the place needed a day or two to recover from the unexpected issue. Until then, the contest was postponed.

Shrugging it off, he walked off, stifling back a yawn. As much as the late night chat had calmed down his nerves, but it cost some of his hours of sleep.

"Hold on, May! Wait for us!"

At the sound of the name, he froze. Spinning around to locate where the call had come from, he spotted the group of trainers he encountered yesterday on the beach. The young dark green haired boy along with his two older companions were running after a brunette, the one who had talked to last night. The one whom they called _May_.

Stepping into the shade of a tree, he watched them from a far. Glancing down at his wrist, he stared at the soul mark. _May Maple._ Never before had he encountered someone with the same name, not yet at least. Now, there was a girl name May standing within range. The possibility of her being his soul mate were high, but he needed confirmation.

"The contest is postponed," the oldest male in her travelling group noted. "It'll take a day or two before the Contest Hall is ready again."

"Lucky for you, sis, no one will see your sleep deprived face," the dark green haired boy said, in a teasing tone. "What were you up to last night?"

"Haha, very funny, Max," the brunette from last night exclaimed. "I stepped out for some fresh air."

The guy with a Pikachu on his shoulder reached out and pat her shoulder. "At least you still have some time to practice, right?"

She nodded, giving off a nervous laugh.

"Yeah, that's true," she admitted. "At least I don't feel as nervous as I did before."

Deciding to leave the group alone, Drew turned to walk away, unaware that May had noticed him leave. Letting her eyes follow him, the brunette had felt a small twinge of emotion towards the guy who talked with her that night, but she brushed it off and joined her friends.

...

Time had flown by rather quickly with the contest going on, and May felt everything had blurred by. She had made it through the appeals and onto the semi finals on her first contest, but was soon beaten by another coordinator. After that, she stayed to watch the green haired guy in the final round. Before it had started, she had finally caught his name, Drew.

"Did they just say, _Drew?"_ she asked, feeling her heart flutter.

"Yeah, I think so," Max confirmed.

Eyes trained to the battle ground of the Contest Hall, May watched the guy with the same first name on her soul mark. All while wondering, _is it really him?_

Once the battle ended, Drew coming out victorious, the brunette tried to make her way through the crowds to find the winner. Telling her friends she would meet them outside, she hurried to the room backstage where all the coordinators would be when they weren't up. Pushing the door open with anticipation, she looked around to see the room... empty.

Quickly looking around the hallways and the rest of the Contest Hall, May found herself unsuccessful of finding the person she was looking for.

Heading out to meet her friends, she stepped out the doors when a voice stopped her in her tracks.

"Are you looking for someone?"

Lifting her head and looking to her left, she was met with green eyes that held a certain kindness in them.

"Yeah, I was looking for you," she said, nodding. "Uh, congratulations on winning the contest."

"Thanks," he responded coolly. "You did pretty well for your first contest, too."

There was a hesitant pause before May asked, "Are you, by any chance, Drew Hayden?"

Drew's eye brow quirked up in surprise. No one knew his last name, he hadn't mentioned it to anyone yet. May held out her wrist, showing the words of her soul mark clearly inked onto her skin.

 _Drew Hayden._

"I am," he quietly admitted, pushing back his sleeve to reveal the name on his own wrist.

 _May Maple._

Stepping closer to him, May reached out to touch his soulmark, a look of surprise and excitement crossing her face. Tracing the letters of her name gently, she looked up into his green eyes.

"So, you're my soul mate," May whispered, looking amazed. "I was starting to wonder if I'd ever meet you."

Drew grinned, pulling out a single red rose and handing it to her.

"I was thinking the same thing," he agreed. As May accepted the rose with a blush, he added thoughtfully, "You know, I think we'll argue a lot in the future, seeing we did even though we didn't know who the other person was."

May hummed in agreement. "I guess so, but we're soul mates. No one's is perfect—"

"Although some of us come close," Drew interjected.

May scoffed, grinning afterwards. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say. But no matter what happens to us in the future, we'll be perfect together."

Offering out his hand to her, Drew smirked and did a hair flick leading to May giggling as she took his hand with her own. Sharing a knowing smile, the two knew this would be the beginning to what may be an interesting but love filled relationship.

* * *

The idea behind soulmates is so romantic. I think it adorable. :)

Idk, but I tried my best. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it.

Thanks for reading and have a wonderful day!

~Skitty13


End file.
